


Can I get that no ice?

by Masjienman_lief



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, I like pack shit a little much, M/M, Multi, New Dynamics, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, smut to come its guaranteed, we knotting out here bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masjienman_lief/pseuds/Masjienman_lief
Summary: Zetas are completely neutral.in every way they are null, unlike Betas which can scent and be scent or Omegas or Alphas;Zetas have no presentation they just are. They cant smell hormones, they dont have ruts nor heats they just...exist.Sometimes a Zeta will never present or hell may even just not care to in the first place, but in the curious case of Ryan Haywood he is an ultra late bloomer. Here are the adventures of the oldest omega to ever present.Whiskey sour recipe:Combine bourbon, lemon juice, and simple syrup in a cocktail shaker. Fill shaker with ice, cover, and shake vigorously until outside of shaker is very cold, about 20 seconds.Strain cocktail through a Hawthorne strainer or a slotted spoon into an old-fashioned or rocks glass filled with ice. Garnish with orange wheel and cherry.





	Can I get that no ice?

Zetas were an anomaly, a veritable inconsistency within the dynamics of the world, people born without or not presenting as neither alpha beta or omega completely devoid of status. Occasionally there would be support groups for the ones that feel broken. Prayers among the status less n sometimes zetas that think they are the next step on the evolutionary curve. And then there was Ryan, Ryan Haywood a Zeta that lived casually. Ryan went to work, Ryan went to the rib shack, Ryan slept face first on a fold out couch even though he owned a queen size bed for his lonesome self. Ryan was just...well he was Ryan. 

Thursday night spending his last moments before heading home, he watches from the corner of his eye as his boss, and his boss boyfriend scented. Leaving a sickly sweet smell in the air. They didn't notice him. Geoff nose deep in the crook of Michael's neck Michael with his lips pressed against Geoff's decorated wrist and Ryan sitting there virtually scentless. He cleared his throat as he shut down his computer making sure that his presence was known at this point just in case some body parts were exposed. Michael held Geoff to his neck looking up “leaving Rye” he asked over Geoff's small growls. “Yep see y'all tomorrow, “ “you'll see Geoff my cycle may be starting soon so i am staying late tonight to get more work done than taking a three day weekend to relax” Geoff chuckled at that idea lifting his face just enough to let out a sharp ‘ha’. 

Ryan waved them off, rolling his eyes as he left. 

His stomach growls softly, he still hasn't eaten since 4 that afternoon and its about to be 9. 

He swung by his favorite quick spot grabbing a sandwich that was more sauce than actual food. Moaning appreciatively into the bun he closed his eyes. His mind wandered while his mouth chewed, all day he would watch the others flirt and scent, cling and be clung to. The fire in Michael's eyes to be a proud and sexual omega with no reservations and Geoff's laid back almost island time Alpha leadership. He chuckled to himself after the no disclosure act was put into affect you as coworkers or as employees were not required to expose that type of sensitive information, but after four years of near constant contact with the greatest mistakes, things got divulged…everyone except Ryan not for lack of attention but more because everyone assumed, sometimes he got beta, which isn't far off, betas an zetas are very similar except for the fact that zetas did not present as anything not even as a beta. 

Scentless, heatless and rutless presenting just plain doesn't exist. 

Being an only child, it didn't matter much the pack dynamic was your standard family affair. Though sometimes, ever so sometimes he gets stern, and stern in a way that sends a shiver down the hairs of an omegas thighs, and that's when the alpha stuff happens. There is even a semi secret bet between Jack and Geoff, the corners are jack believes he is just an unattached beta while Geoff is sure he's just a lesser alpha. Both couldn't be farther from the truth but Ryan let them play in their proverbial sand box. 34 years of living on this earth and he still confuses the masses. The last of sopping bun pops pass his lips sloppily and with a contented sigh his over expositional thoughts come to a close and not for the first time in his life he thought to himself, ‘I wonder what I smell like?’

He would have to talk to his doctor about that next visit.

The next day was a surprise for the newest quietest youngest member of the AH crew. Jeremy celebrated his T.O.P win Geoff smiling and clapping as they recorded it has been months since he started stepping in as a replacement for Ray. The group came to a conclusion about the fighty little weirdo. Geoff presented him with a newly printed T.O.P placing it on the empty less lived in desk. “This desk is yours now, newest Achievement Hunter. Ryan smiled as he saw him raise his fist. He was a good addition, he was funny bouncy and unlike the rest of them good at video games. 

“Thnks you guys!” He sounded like he would tear up any second he scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, “I'm happy to be here!” Jeremy smiled like the world was handed to him with dipping sauce and he didn't have to share, 

‘That's a weird metaphor’ Ryan mused he pat Jeremy's shoulder, “You're in here with us now Dooley” 

Whiskey, why did he smell whiskey dark and stringy and deep, he smelled whiskey on his clothes in the office on his hand why did he smell whiskey?

“Hey ryebread the ryman what's going on with you?” Geoff slid into his seat turning on his computer. 

“I don’t know did someone, i don't know did someone spill some booze in here? It's like the rooms soaked in it ``he says with a wrinkle to his nose. 

Geoff sniffed the air, “Nah man, I only smell Michael's desk and even that scents fading” 

“Weird”

“I thought you would have used the word "peculiar" not weird” Geoff teased

“Nah today's a weird kind of day,” 

Ryan pushed the scent to the back of his mind, he had work to do setting up the new mod pack for their next minecraft adventure. The door creaked open slowly, he lifted his head seeing a small stack of boxes walking into the room carried by their newest member, Jeremy drops the boxes onto his chair, 

Whiskey! 

Ryan’s brow furrows, Jesus Christ is this kid a glade plugin his scent is dizzying. As if on cue Jeremy sheepishly turns to Geoff “Does the room has an air neutralizer? “ he wrung his hands and at that moment Ryan could see the slight layer of sweat on Jeremy's forehead, Geoff points over to Gavin's desk, since he was the most sensitive to smells he usually kept it there. Jeremy passing Ryan's desk made him dizzy he covered a soft strangled yip with a cough. 

Geoff lifted his head nose to the air, “okay now i can smell it Ryan whiskey kind of maybe rum i can't tell but” 

“I'm sorry “ Jeremy borderline whines covering his face in embarrassment. 

“I’ve been on a wicked rut since early this week and I didn't think i had enough time here to just be calling out because I'm a knot head” Jeremy sprays the room heavily with neutralizer. 

‘Knot head, he's an alpha? Huh didn't peg him for a ‘ Ryans thoughts cut off he wanted to rest his nose right into Jeremy's hair he wants so bad to just breath in and with the neutralizer slowly pulling the earthy strong smell out of the air Ryan felt at a loss. 

“Weird” 

Jeremy plopped the can back onto Gav’s desk then made his way back to his own,’at least he still smells like whiskey’ Ryan thought subconsciously rolling his chair in closer to the desk, closer to the source. He relished the scent, 

`Wait a minute, I don't like booze...’ 

Jeremy's chuckled, the sound sent a gentle shiver from his crown to the base of his spine. 

Ryan shot up from his desk 

“Gotta piss” he mumbles b-lining it right the fuck out of there.

It was at this specific moment that the barriers on his brain broke and finally clicking into place.

Ryan ran cold water over his face, paying special attention to clearing out the lingering scent in his nostrils. The smell was gone but the aching tingles just grew more intense. 

"am I ...presenting?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm building a world with alpha/omega tropes I enjoy while editing out the ones I do not, I am a huge slut for dynamics but not so much the way they are typically written. It's something about the hetero-normative structure, I will be experimenting with a few different concepts such as dynamic changing through hormones, I will not be erasing the concept of trans people and putting in a psedo trans example i am just adding another to the equation since societies in abo fics are typically full of sociological disadvantages and advantages of being different types i think exploring the idea of people saying status like gender is a social construct that can be defined by the individual. basically my trans ass wants to play in this space and fanfic is the best place for it honestly. so thank you for reading, i hope i don't squish anyone's toes with this fic.  
-Gooey


End file.
